The invention pertains to the field of aroyl-phenylacetic acids, and to esters, amides and hydroxamic acids thereof, which demonstrate anti-inflammatory activity. The subject compounds differ mainly from those of the prior art by the nature of the aroyl function.
The prior art may be represented by the following references:
French Spec. Med. Pat. 8,440M; PA1 French Pat. No. 1,589,691; PA1 French Spec. Med. Pat. 7,956M; PA1 Chem. Abstr., 71, 91097s; PA1 Chem. Abstr., 73, 66268g; PA1 French Pat. No. 1,516,775; PA1 French Spec. Med. Pat. 5,903M; PA1 Chem. Abstr., 73, 77035e; and PA1 French Spec. Med. Pat. 6,444M. PA1 Either of R and R.sub.1 is hydrogen, the other being a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, preferably chloro, and loweralkyl, preferably methyl, provided that, when said R is halo or loweralkyl, then said ArCO is in the aforementioned para-position, and when said R.sub.1 is halo or loweralkyl, then said ArCO is in the aforementioned meta-position, and further provided that when said R or R.sub.1 is halo, then said Ar is a member selected from the group consisting of 2-thienyl, 5-loweralkyl-2-thienyl and 5-halo-2-thienyl; PA1 Either of R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, allyl and loweralkyl, the other being a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and loweralkyl, provided that, when either of said R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is allyl, the other is hydrogen, and when either of said R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is loweralkyl, the other is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and loweralkyl; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3, when taken together, is an alkylene bridge attached to the .alpha.-carbon of the acetic acid function: ##STR2## wherein n is an integer from 2 to 5; and Y is a member selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, alkoxy having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, diloweralkylamino-loweralkyloxy and aminoradicals of the class consisting of --NH.sub.2, anilino, halo-substituted anilino, preferably chloroanilino, loweralkyl-anilino, such as methylanilino, loweralkyloxy-anilino, preferably methoxyanilino, piperidino, --NH--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 OH, 2-(2-thiazolinyl)amino, --NHOH; when Y stands for the radical --NHOH, the tautomeric hydroxamic acid form is intended to be within the scope of the invention. PA1 either of R and R.sub.1 is hydrogen, the other being a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo and loweralkyl, provided that, when said R is halo or loweralkyl, then said ArCO is in the aforementioned para-position, and when said R.sub.1 is halo or loweralkyl, then said ArCO is in the aforementioned meta-position; PA1 either of R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, allyl and loweralkyl the other being a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and loweralkyl, provided that, when either of said R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is allyl, the other is hydrogen, and when either of said R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is loweralkyl, the other is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and loweralkyl; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3, when taken together, is an alkylene bridge attached to the .alpha.-carbon of the acetic acid function: ##STR4## wherein n is an integer from 2 to 5; and Y is a member selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, alkoxy having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms and diloweralkyl-amino-loweralkoxy,